Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of washing machines, and particularly to a water-saving washing machine and a control method.
Background
With development of people's living standards, washing machine has gradually become one of necessary household appliances in people's home, and a majority of people use washing machine as a major tool for washing clothes. With deterioration of environment and pollution of water body, clean water resources gradually become scarce resources, and how to save water and power when washing clothes clean has always been one of focuses of attention by consumers.
A clothes-washing process of a washing machine mainly includes: washing, rinsing and spin-drying stages. In the washing stage, water and detergent are fed into the washing machine to wash clothes; and in the rinsing stage, to rinse away dirts and residual detergent, more water is needed to be fed or more times of rinse are needed for clothes rinsing, which undoubtedly consumes a big amount of water resources. This process needs to consume at least running water of 30 L since clothes are needed to be rinsed at least twice even for a water-saving drum-type washing machine. Sometimes twice rinse may be enough to rinse clothes clean because there are less dirts on clothes or less detergent being used. However, a user chooses to rinse thrice, which may undoubtedly cause waste of water resources. Therefore, how to weigh between water conservation and cleaning rate is undoubtedly a very important issue.
In addition, a same bucket of water is always used in an existing washing machine for washing and rinsing, clothes are always washed in dirty water, and thus both sense and psychology are poor.
A water-saving washing machine is disclosed by a Chinese Patent numbered 00231176.3. This water-saving washing machine is provided with a water filtering device which is provided with a shell. A water inlet of the water filtering device is connected to a water outlet of a washing drum, a rear end of the water filtering device is connected to a water outgoing device, another end of the water outgoing device is connected to the washing drum, and the water outgoing device includes a water pump and inlet and outlet pipes. Cyclic utilization of water may be implemented to reach an objective of water saving. However, in the foregoing patent, only one filter is disposed so that the filter is easy to be blocked, and no flushing system is disposed. The filter needs to be replaced once it is blocked, thereby increasing cost and affecting use.
In view of this, the present disclosure is proposed.